2010
2010 was the ninteenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway line. In this year products from the Thomas and Friends film Mistly Island Rescue, and the Early Engineers line were released. The logo for the line also changed once again, and the packaging of vehicles was changed to match this. Avaliable Products Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Douglas *Emily *Mavis *Billy *Stanley *Rosie *Lady *Diesel 10 *Stepney *Molly *Hank *Flora and Tram Car *Whiff *Harvey *Spencer *Murdoch *D199 *Rheneas *Duncan *Freddie *Duke *Mighty Mac *Proteus *Smudger *Hiro *Victor *Charlie (new) *Bash (new) *Dash (new) *Ferdinand (new) Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Hector *Breakdown Train *Sodor Diary Cars *Sodor Chicken Cars *Aquarium Cars *Zoo Cars *Express Coaches *Old Slow Coach *Recycling Cars *Rocky *Musical Caboose *Circus Train *Handcar (new look reintroduction) *Sodor Celebration Caboose (new) Multi-Car Packs *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Adventures of Thomas *Salty and the Dock Cars *Toby's Windmill Story Pack *Thomas and the Snowman (new) *Thomas and the Flour Car (new) *Trick or Treat on Sodor (new) *Thomas and the Buzzy Bees (new) *Percy and the Storybook Car (new) *Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car (new) *Slippy Sodor Gift Pack (new) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! Story Pack (new) *Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Harold *Bertie *Terence *Kevin *Madge *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Jack *Alfie *Byron *Max and Monty *Isobella *Sodor Fire Crew *Sodor Power Crew *Captain *George (limited time reintroduction) *Bulgy (limited time reintroduction) Battery Powered Vehicles * Battery Powered Thomas * Battery Powered Percy * Battery Powered James * Battery Powered Salty * Thomas with Battery Powered Jet Engine Talking Engines * Talking Thomas * Talking Percy * Talking James * Talking Gordon (new) Talking Railway Series * Talking Railway Thomas * Talking Railway Percy * Talking Railway Rosie * Talking Railway Toby * Talking Railway Stanley * Talking Railway James * Talking Railway Edward * Talking Railway Billy * Talking Railway Emily * Talking Railway Molly * Talking Railway Spencer * Talking Railway Cranky * Talking Railway Stop and Greet Signal * Talking Railway Brendam Barrel Co. * Talking Railway Morgan's Mine * Speak and Greet Oval Set * Knapford Station Set Destinations * Cranky * Useful Engine Shed * Toby's Windmill * Colin * Sodor Clock Works * Deluxe Railroad Crossing * Deluxe Over-Track Signal * Deluxe Fire Station * Deluxe Roundhouse * Deluxe Cranky * Deluxe Water Tower * Deluxe Knapford Station * Oil Depot * Abbey Repair Shop * All Aboard Station * Rolling Gantry Crane * Roundhouse * Water Tower * The Works Engine Repair Shop * Oil Derrick * Tidmouth Sheds (new) * Sodor Wash Down (new) * Repair and Go Station at Sodor Steamworks (new) * Search and Rescue Centre (new) * Captain's Shed (new) Bridges and Tunnels * Suddery Swing Bridge * Quarry Mine Tunnel * Haunted Mine * Collasping Sodor Suspension Bridge * Rumblin Bridge * 4 in 1 Mountain Crossing * Drawbridge * Rolf's Castle Bridge * Lighthouse Bridge with Bulstrode * Expansion Bridge (new) Sets * Oval Set * Water Tower Figure 8 Set * Bridge and Crane Figure 8 Set * Battery Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set * Down by the Docks Set * Jeremy and the Airfield Set * A Day at the Wharf Set * Pirates Cove Set * Transfer Yard Set * A Busy Day at the Quarry Set * Figure 8 Set * Stop and Go Figure 8 Set * Thomas and Rosie Set * Henry and the Elephant Set * Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set (redesigned) * Rumble and Race Mountain Adventure Set (new) * Man in the Hills Set (new) * Racing Down the Rails Set (new) * Misty Island Rescue Set (new) Track * Wacky Track * Adapt-a-Track * Round-About Action Turntable * 5-in-1 Track Layout Pack * Figure 8 Expansion Pack * Advanced Figure 8 Expansion Pack * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Up and Away Track Pack * Track Accessory Pack * Stacking Risers Early Engineers * Early Engineers Thomas (new) * Early Engineers Percy (new) * Early Engineers James (new) * Early Engineers Henry (new) * Early Engineers Gordon (new) * Early Engineers Rosie (new) * Early Engineers Stanley (new) * Rock and Roll Quarry Set (new) * Roundabout Station Set (new) * Busy Day on Sodor Set (new) Category:Years Category:Dates